Imaginationland the Video Game
by Thomas Leber
Summary: In this game you play as Butters who must save Imaginationland from Evil!


Imaginationland the Video Game

As you may remember, Butters Stotch was left behind in Imaginationland, and captured by terrorists from Al Qaeda. Then the Terrorists planned to blow up the barrier that separated the evil side of Imaginationland from the good side. The Good Characters convince Butters to try and stop them.

In the game you play as Butters as he fights evil.

Now for the training level.

**Training**

In this pre-level, you play as Butters as he trains to take evil down. Butters' first weapon is his fists. He must punch 3 dummies to complete the first part of the level. It won't be easy as he must get across 3 obstacle courses where the dummies are.

First you must avoid the spikes below by jumping onto platforms. Some platforms he must double jump to. That is how you will get to the first dummy.

Next you must avoid a river of hot molten lava by crossing a rickety bridge. This part is very easy. Finally you get to the second dummy.

At last, the final dummy! But you have one more problem: falling platforms. Jump off before you fall and die.

The second and last part of the level is a: Boss

**Boss: Black Knight**

In this battle a menacingly looking black knight jumps down and says in a Monty Python like voice; "None Shall Pass!" He pulls out a battleaxe and Butters says; "Aw Hamburgers!" thus the battle starts. Watch out for the Black Knight's battle axe. His weakness is his butt. When his axe is stuck in the ground, punch him on the butt! Do this 3 times until he retreats. Then run through the door to complete the level.

**Town Square**

This is the real first level. The enemies of the level are middle eastern terrorists and bombers. Wander around until you find a shortcut to the barrier. But the Mayor warns that the terrorists are going to attack you. Butters must have a ticket to pass through. Unfortunately. he doesn't have one. So, he must find somebody with a ticket. Look around until you find Melman the Giraffe from **Madagascar**. He has a ticket for you and he doesn't want it anyway. Go back to the shortcut and give the Mayor the ticket. He accepts the ticket and lets you in. Now the action begins. You encounter the first enemy and kill him with a single punch. Then you face more terrorists. You also must avoid middle eastern bombers. When you finally get to the end of the level, there is a cutscene where Butters tries to stop the terrorists with a heartfelt speech. But like in the episode, it fails! The barrier falls down and out comes:

**Boss: ManBearPig**

Yes, Al Gore's made up monster is the real first boss! He can swipe, stomp, and shoot flaming pork chops from his mouth at you! To beat him you must avoid the pork chops, then ManBearPig spits out a bomb that you must pick up and throw back at him! 4 times should do it! ManBearPig then retreats with the other villains. There is a cutscene where the good characters are running from the evil characters including their leader, Satan.

**Gumdrop****Forest**

The Good Guys head to Castle Sunshine in the Gumdrop Forest. Meanwhile, Butters, along with his new allies Snarf and The Lollipop King, are traveling through the forest until he hears a cry for help! It turns out Strawberry Shortcake has been captured by Wario, Mario's greedy doppleganger. So Butters must save her from Wario's clutches! Of course, the path is filled with the level's enemies: Demons, Card Solders, and Flying Monkeys. The Gumdrops of the forest are used by Butters as trampolines. Now onto the:

**Boss: Wario**

It is a hard boss fight. Wario enlarges himself with a potion and tries to step on you. The only way to beat him is to stomp on his foot. Do this 2 more times and you beat Wario, rescue Strawberry Shortcake, and head on your way.

**Yum****Yum****Mountain**

Butters and his friends are walking on the Yum Yum Mountain. Then he spots a familiar character, Perseus, who is infiltrating the villains' camp. He asks Butters to infiltrate the evil characters' camp. At first, Butters says "No" but remembers the fate of Imaginationland and accepts. He fights his way through Zombies and Demons. Then he reaches:

**Boss: The Minotaur **

This fight is similar to the fight against the Black Knight. Only thing is he is beaten after six hits. The Minotaur runs away. Perseus takes Butters and his sidekicks to Castle Sunshine where he meets the Council of Nine and God who is the ruler of this realm. They tell Butters that he must save Imaginationland if he can get home. One of the Council of Nine, Morpheus, gives Butters a sword.

**Castle Sunshine**

This is the Hub Level of the game. It has portals that take you to the levels. Go through the portal that leads to Mascot Junction.

**Mascot Junction**

This is where all the advertising mascots live. But it is not such a friendly place anymore as Butters and his 2 pals find out. Turns out the Noid and his army of Cavity Creeps are attacking. Before the Creeps can attack Butters and his friends, they are rescued by Count Chocula. He tells them that Satan is the evil characters' leader and is trying to stop Butters. He introduces him to Franken Berry, Boo Berry, Pillsbury Doughboy, Tony the Tiger, the Trix Rabbit, Mr. Clean, Crest Gel, and Mr. Peanut. They persuade Butters to stop the Noid from taking over Mascot Junction. So after facing the Cavity Creeps, Butters faces another:

**Boss: The Noid**

The Noid is on a giant spider. The spider will shoot webbing at you. Hit it in the face 2 times to win this fight. The Noid runs away! The people thank Butters for his help.

**Castle Sunshine pt.2**

Go through either the Shoogazoom city portal or Halloween Town.

**Halloween****Town**** (if you choose this one)**

This level is from The Nightmare Before Christmas. When Butters and his 2 companions enter, the town is deserted. Then the gate shuts by itself! Butters is confused and scared. Then a sinister looking skeleton comes near him. He says "I don't believe we've met, I'm Butters, Butters Stot--" Just then, the skeleton tries to attack Butters. Butters says, "I'll bet you're not friendly, are you?" Soon a battle ensues. After beating the skeletons, Butters sees another skeleton, only he is in a black suit, and bat bow tie. With him are a beautiful rag doll and a little ghost dog. The skeleton noticed Butters and he walked toward him. At first, Butters was scared, until he remembered that he was in Halloween Town and that guy was none other than Jack Skellington AKA The Pumpkin King. Jack said, "Are you the chosen one that God chose to save us all?" Butters said, "Yes I am." Jack says, "That's fantastic!" He told Butters that Oogie Boogie had been attacking Halloween Town with an army of skeletons and other evil monsters. So Jack gives Butters a new weapon: The Soul Robber. It is a green whip like thing that can be used in multiple attacks. So Butters and Snarf and the Lollipop King head off to Oogie's lair. Once inside they fight:

**Boss: Lock, Shock, and Barrel **

Lock, Shock and Barrel attack in their walking bathtub. so throw 3 bombs at them to defeat them! Then fight your way through skeletons, ghosts, giant bugs, and giant spiders until you face:

**Boss: Oogie Boogie**

You face the notorious Oogie Boogie who is protected by skeletons and bugs. Defeat them and beat up on Oogie. Do this 7 times. Oogie escapes from his lair. Jack thanks Butters for his help.

**Shoogazoom****City**

This level is from the TV show, "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!" Butters meets up with Chiro, the hero of the show, and must help him defeat The Skeleton King! After fighting off Skeleton Men, Butters must take on:

**Boss: The Skeleton King**

Hit him on the head 8 times! Chiro thanks Butters for his help.

**Castle Sunshine pt.3**

Go through either Neverland or Rattropolis

**Neverland**

Butters and the gang are sent to Peter Pan's turf because Tinker Bell has been kidnapped by Captain Hook. Butters goes to rescue Tinker Bell who is located on Captain Hook's ship. But first he must fight Captain Hook's pirates and get pass a giant octopus. When he gets to the pirate ship he faces:

**Boss: Captain Hook**

Captain Hook is armed with a sword. He'll try to slice you in half. So, when he is not looking, hit him on the butt. Do this 3 times. Captain Hook falls off the ship and is chased off by the crocodile. Butters frees Tinker Bell and goes on his way.

**Rattropolis **

This level is based on Flushed Away. Unfortunately, it's located in the sewers of London. There you meet Roddy and Rita, the film's heroes. They tell you that the Toad is going to flood the city. So Butters and his pals must sneak into the Toad's lair and stop him. First you must fight through the Toad's lackeys. Then you face:

**Boss: Spike and Whitey**

When you get into the Toad's Headquarters, you must take on his two henchmen, Spike and Whitey. Spike is armed with a nutcracker, while Whitey is using his fists. 2 times should knock them out. Now comes your first puzzle. You must find a key to get into the Toad's control room. You search all rooms until you find the key. But it is guarded by:

**Boss: Le Frog**

The French cousin of the Toad will use his tongue against Butters. Dodge the tongue until he is tired. Then hit him. Do this 4 times until he retreats. Then grab the key and unlock the door. When you enter the room the Toad spots you! So get ready for a:

**Boss: The Toad **

The toad has the same attack as Le Frog. He also tries to belly flop you. 5 hits will defeat him. Roddy and Rita thank Butters for his help.

**Castle Sunshine pt.4 **

Go through Looney Lane, Count Olaf's House or Wonderland.

**Wonderland **

Butters goes through the portal and it leads down a rabbit hole. There he is greeted by the White Rabbit. The White Rabbit takes Butters and his pals to the Mad Hatter's House where they tell him that Alice is being held captive in the Queen of Hearts' castle. So Butters has to go rescue her. He heads on his way to the Queen's Castle, but the Queen's goons are everywhere. After fighting the Queen's Card Solders, he gets into the castle. He sees poor Alice in a cage above him. and must fight:

**Boss: The Queen of Hearts**

The Queen will try to ram you, but jump out near a pillar and she gets hurt. Do this 4 times until she runs away. Alice and her pals thank Butters for his help.

**Looney Lane**

Butters, along with Snarf and the Lollipop King, make their way to Looney Lane, home of the Looney Tunes. While there they see Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck being chased by Instant Martians. Butters fights off the big bad birds and finds out the Looney Tune Villains are taking over! He must stop Marvin the Martian and his cohorts from destroying the place. He heads to the **Desert of Really Hot Sand** to fight:

**Boss: Wile E. Coyote**

The Coyote is trying to ram you on his rocket. Hit the fuse 4 times to defeat him. Then go to the woods to fight:

**Boss: Elmer Fudd **

Elmer has a shotgun. Dodge the bullets and hit him on his head 4 times. Then you head to a ghost town to fight:

**Boss: ****Yosemite**** Sam **

Sam has twin pistols, and tries to shoot you. Throw barrels of TNT at him 4 times. Then go to the **Haunted****Castle**to fight:

**Boss: Gossamer **

Gossamer throws rocks at you. Throw rocks back at him 4 times. Finally go to **Mars **to fight:

**Boss: Marvin the Martian**

Marvin has a big laser gun. Avoid it while hitting Marvin in the face 4 times. Marvin and the others retreat like cowards. Bugs and Daffy thank them for their help.

**Count Olaf's House**

Butters and his friends find themselves on a gloomy street where they meet up with Violet and Klaus Baudelaire. They tell Butters that their sinister guardian, Count Olaf, locked their baby sister Sunny in a cage up on a tower and won't let her go until they give Olaf their money. Butters, having fallen for Violet, agreed to help her and Klaus rescue Sunny. After fighting giant spiders, giant rats, and Olaf's henchmen, he finally faces:

**Boss: Count Olaf**

Olaf is a good swashbuckler so watch out for his sword attack. His weak point is his head. Hit him on the head 6 times. Count Olaf escapes on a wire and Butters and Violet become a couple and share their first kiss. She decides to go with him to protect him from danger. She puts Klaus in charge of Sunny.

Meanwhile, in Satan's palace, the Prince of Darkness can't believe all the villains failed to kill Butters. He punishes Black Knight, ManBearPig, Wario, Minotaur, The Noid, Oogie Boogie, The Skeleton King, Captain Hook, The Toad, Queen of Hearts, Marvin the Martian and Count Olaf by making his minions give them noogies. Then he sends Sideshow Bob, Russ Cargill, Botticelli and Stewie Griffin to take over parts of Imaginationland. Then he lets out a sinister laugh.

**Castle Sunshine pt. 5**

Go through Springfield, Dor, Or Quahog.

Before he leaves, Butters is given more weapons by Imaginary Characters.

**Springfield**

Butters, Snarf, Lollipop King, and Violet end up in Springfield, the home of Homer Simpson and his family and friends. But there's trouble a brewin' in Springfield! Turns out the Simpsons' old enemies Sideshow Bob and Russ Cargill have teamed up and are taking over the town. They have an army of homicidal family members, killer dolphins, zombies, goons, and aliens. Even Mr. Burns and Smithers are helping them. When they get to the Simpsons' house, they find out that they've been kidnapped! Now Butters must rescue the Simpsons, save Springfield and put an end to this chaos! First, Butters must find Bob and Cargill's hideout. If you see a ominous looking house, that's the place. Go inside and you will battle:

**Boss: Kang and Kodos' UFO**

Hit the spaceship with a gun like weapon. Fight off Killer Dolphins and Zombies and you'll face:

**Boss: Gino**

Lure him to the 4 rakes until he is knocked out. Then you face:

**Boss: Francesca**

Hit her in the face 4 times. Then you face:

**Boss: Cecil**

He will throw TNT at you! Throw it back at him! Next is:

**Boss: Mr. Burns and Smithers**

They attack you in their Burns-Bot. So hit it in the eyes. Next up is:

**Boss: King Snorky**

The king of the dolphins will attack you by throwing clams at you. He is defeated if you shoot him 4 times. Finally, you face:

**Boss: Sideshow Bob and Russ Cargill **

These 2 baddies attack you with swords. Hit them 2 times. Butters freed the Simpsons and everyone thanks him.

**Dor**

Welcome to the Kingdom of Dor! This level is based off the movie/book, "The Tale of Desperaux". In this level you meet Desperaux and his rat pal Roscuro. They tell you to go and rescue Princess Pea from the evil rat king, Botticelli. You must fight Botticelli's followers until you find his palace and face him!

**Boss: Botticelli**

This rat king is only vulnerable when he is behind you. Hit him 7 times until he retreats. Then Butters rescues the Princess and goes on his way.

**Quahog**

This level is based on Family Guy. In this level Peter Griffin tells Butters to stop his son Stewie from flooding the town.

You fight Stewie's henchmen until you face Stewie one on one!

**Boss: Stewie Griffin**

Stewie tries to shoot you in a robot suit. This fight is easy and short. Just hit the self-destruct button on his robot's back. Stewie retreats and Peter thanks Butters for his help.

Meanwhile at Satan's lair, the Devil cannot believe he was being outsmarted by a little boy. He is more upset now than he was when he broke up with Saddam. He punishes Sideshow Bob, Russ Cargill, Botticelli, and Stewie Griffin by making them watch "Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood"! Then he sends Mon-Star, Mumm-Ra, Sauron, Saruman, and Bluto to defeat Butters. He says, "This time, there can be no mistakes!"

**Castle Sunshine pt. 6**

Go through Limbo or Thunderra

**Limbo**

Butters and the gang find themselves in the galaxy of Limbo. The Silverhawks are having a problem with their arch-enemy, Mon-Star. Butters decides to help them out. He fights off Mon-Star's goons until he gets to his headquarters.

**Boss: Mon-Star**

Mon-Star is equipped with a giant laser. Avoid the death beams and hit him on the face 5 times. Mon-Star retreats and the Silverhawks thank Butters.

**Thunderra **

Snarf decides to go back home to Thunderra and see what happened to his friends, the Thundercats. So Butters, Snarf, Violet, and the Lollipop King go there and find the Thundercats turned into stone! Butters realizes this is the work of Mumm-Ra! So he must beat him to break the spell!

After fighting his minions, he faces:

**Boss: Mumm-Ra**

Mumm-Ra will try to zap you! Then hit him on the face seven times! He runs away and the spell is broken!

**Castle Sunshine pt. 7**

Go through either Middle-Earth or Ship.

**Middle-Earth **

Gandalf the Gray, along with Frodo, wants to help Butters defeat Sauron and Saruman. He also gives him 3 blocks to help him out: Lego

(info on enemies and/or bosses), Tetris (finds any villain's weakness) and Columns (finds invisible objects). After fighting Sauron's army of Orcs, he faces 2 bosses:

**Boss: Saruman**

He is armed with a scepter a shoots lasers at you. Hit him 6 times. Then you face:

**Boss: Sauron **

The dark tyrant will do the same thing that Saruman did. Only thing is he is beaten after 7 hits. Gandalf and Frodo thank Butters for his help.

**Ship**

Butters and his pals find themselves in Popeye's ship, which is under attack by Bluto and his goons. Fight off the goons until you face:

**Boss: Bluto**

This guy is very strong, so watch out for his punches! beat him up 9 times. Bluto runs away!

Meanwhile, at Castle Satan, Satan is more upset than ever! He punishes Mon-Star, Mumm-Ra, Saruman, Sauron, and Bluto by shoving pineapples up their butts. Then he talks to his second in command, Leonard Saber from "G-Force", asking for advice on how to kill Butters and conquer Imaginationland. Fortunately, Saber has developed a sinister plan to destroy Butters once and for all! He has created an evil army of Decepticon like household appliances that are guarding the castle. But just in case Butters tries to make it here, Satan sends Dr. Evil, Pizzazz, Galbatorix, and Megatron to kill him!

**Castle Sunshine pt. 8**

Go through either Dr. Evil's Submarine Lair or Concert.

**Dr. Evil's Submarine Lair**

You are about to go on a shagadelic adventure with Austin Powers! This level is based off of Austin Powers 3. In this level you must stop Dr. Evil from crashing a meteor into the polar icecaps and cause a global flood! After sneaking into the submarine, you fight off Evil's henchmen and face him at the front of the sub!

**Boss: Dr. Evil **

This is more like a dance off than a real fight. You must dance to the tune of Dr. Evil's version of It's the Hard Knock Life". It's just like Dance Dance Revolution. If you beat him, Dr. Evil retreats!

**Concert**

This level is based on the old TV show, "Jem" In this level Butters and his friends must stop Pizzazz from ruining the concert, but her bodyguards are everywhere! To stop her, Butters and his gang, except for Violet, disguise themselves as female rockers known as " The Robins", with the help of Jem and her band. Then they sneak onto the stage and rock out! But Pizzazz isn't quite fooled by their disguises and the boss battle of the bands begins!

**Boss: Pizzazz**

This maniacal rock star will try to smash you with her guitar. Hit her 3 times. Pizzazz runs away! Jem and her band thank them for their help.

**Castle Sunshine pt. 9**

Go through either Alagaesia or Cybertron.

**Alagaesia **

This level is based off the movie/ book Eragon. Butters meets the title character who tells him that Galbatorix has invaded his home. So Butters must stop him! After fighting his minions, he faces:

**Boss: Galbatorix**

This evil tyrant will try to zap you. Hit him on the head 3 times. Galbatorix retreats!

**Cybertron**

Here you meet up with the famous Optimus Prime, who enlists Butters in the war against the evil Megatron. You fight Megatron's lackeys until he faces:

**Boss: Megatron**

Megatron is an enormous robot so don't let him squash you. Hit his butt 3 times! Megatron escapes!

Meanwhile at Castle Satan, the King of All Evil can't believe his eyes! He was being outsmarted by a little boy! He punishes Dr. Evil, Pizzazz, Galbatorix, and Megatron by covering them in bees! Even Megatron got stung! Satan decides to declare war on Imaginationland! Then he sends Dr. Schadenfreude, Jafar, Rita Repulsa, and Plankton to conquer parts of Imaginationland!

**Castle Sunshine pt. 10**

Go through either Malaria, Agrabah, Angel Grove, or Bikini Bottom.

**Malaria **

This level is based of the CG movie, "IGOR". In the level everything is dark and gloomy, but not everyone is mean. This is where you meet Igor, the hero of the movie, his monstrous but gentle girlfriend Eva, and his 2 sidekicks Brain and Scamper. They ask you to help them stop Dr. Schadenfreude from taking over Malaria. Butters agrees and heads off to Schadenfreude's castle. There he faces:

**Boss: Jaclyn **

She will use Karate on you, hit her 6 times. Then you face:

**Boss: Dr. Schadenfreude **

The Evil Scientist will use a stolen death ray to kill you. Hit it 4 times to defeat him! Dr. Schadenfreude escapes!

**Agrabah**

This level is based off the 1992 Disney movie, Aladdin. In this level you must stop Jafar from destroying Agrabah! Aladdin is there to help you! After fighting Jafar's henchmen, you face:

**Boss: Jafar**

Jafar will turn into his infamous giant cobra form and try to kill you! Just hit his tail 10 times! Jafar retreats and and Butters and the gang go on their way.

**Angel Grove**

This is based off the old TV show Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. In this level you must help the Power Rangers defeat their arch-enemy, Rita Repulsa! After fighting her army of Putties and Monsters, Butters faces:

**Boss: Goldar **

In this fight you use the Megazord to fight him! 2 hits should bring him to his knees! After he is beaten, you face:

**Boss: Lord Zedd **

This is the same as the fight against Goldar. Then you face:

**Boss: Rita Repulsa**

This is the same as the last two fights, only it's longer! Soon Rita runs away! The Rangers give Butters a Summon Ball (lets you summon any good character you meet on your journey!).

**Bikini**** Bottom**

This is based off "SpongeBob SquarePants". In it you must help SpongeBob stop Plankton from taking over Bikini Bottom. After fighting ghosts and robots, you face:

**Boss: The Flying Dutchman**

The ghostly pirate captain will breathe fire from his nose. So dodge it and shoot him 16 times. Then you face:

**Boss: Plankton **

Plankton attacks you in his robot and tries to kill you! Hit the core 15 times. Then Plankton escapes!

Soon at Castle Satan, Satan is madder than ever at his lackeys for failing, so he punishes Dr. Schadenfreude, Jafar, Rita Repulsa and Plankton by making them do 1200 push ups to prepare for the war. While the other villains were training, Satan sends Lord Farquaad, Oddlaw, Fearless Leader, and The Joker to challenge Butters. Meanwhile, Butters finds out that the evil characters are declaring war on Imaginationland! The good news was that the evil characters had a double agent on their side. Turns out that GIR from **Invader Zim **was the double agent. He was tired of being bossed around and was too dumb to be evil. Butters finds out about Satan's plans for him and goes off to stop him!

**Castle Sunshine pt. 11**

Go through Far Far Away, Gotham City, Waldo's Land or Frostbite Falls.

**Far Far Away**

This level is based on the **Shrek **film franchise. You must help Shrek and his pals defeat Lord Farquaad, who has enlisted the help of Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming to help him conquer Far Far Away. After fighting his minions you face:

**Boss: Prince Charming **

Great, another baddie with a sword! Hit him 45 times! Then you face:

**Boss: Fairy Godmother**

She'll try to zap you with her wand! Hit her 35 times! Then you face:

**Boss: Lord Farquaad**

He will try to stab you with his sword! Hit him 56 times! Shrek thanks you for his help!

**Gotham****City**

This level is based off of **Batman: The Animated Series**. In it, you help Batman and Robin stop the Joker and the other bad guys from taking control of Gotham City! First you face:

**Boss: Bane**

His weakness is the tubes on his back! Hit them 46 times to defeat Bane! Then you face:

**Boss: Harley Quinn **

The Joker's girlfriend won't let you harm her beloved "Mister J", so she will try to stop you! Hit her 66 times while dodging her kung fu! Then you face:

**Boss: Mr. Freeze**

This diabolical snowman will try to freeze you! Get Batman frozen accidentally and hit him 34 times! Then you face:

**Boss: Poison Ivy **

She will attack you on a giant kid eating venus fly trap! Hit the 5 roots to beat it! Then you face:

**Boss: Catwoman **

Watch out for her whip and hit her 56 times. Then you face:

**Boss: King Tut and Killer Croc **

If you don't know who King Tut is, he is from the 1960's Batman. He fights you with the help of Killer Croc! They try to throw rocks at you, so throw them back 56 times! Then you face:

**Boss: Two-Face and The Riddler**

This fight is the same as the one against King Tut and Killer Croc. Then you face:

**Boss: The Penguin**

The Penguin will use an umbrella gun to fight you! Hit him four times! Then you face:

**Boss: The Joker**

The Clown Prince of Crime will try to shoot you with machine guns! Hit him 67 times and he and the others run!

**Frostbite****Falls**

This level is based off of **Rocky and Bullwinkle**. In it Butters and the gang meet them and must help them stop Fearless Leader from taking over! After fighting aliens, mechanical mice and spies, they face:

**Boss: Boris Badenov**

He throws TNT at you so throw it back at him! Then they face:

**Boss: Natasha Fatale**

She will use the same attacks as Boris. Then you face:

**Boss: Fearless Leader**

He will attack you in a tank. Shoot it 36 times! Rocky and Bullwinkle thank Butters for his help!

**Waldo's Land **

This level is based off of **Where's Waldo**? In this level you must help Waldo get out of Oddlaw's Maze of Mayhem. When you get out, you face:

**Boss: Oddlaw **

Oddlaw is very quick so be careful! After you beat him, you go on your way!

After Part 10 of Castle Sunshine, there is a cutscene where Satan is exhausted, sleeping. Lord Farquaad, Oddlaw, Fearless Leader, and The Joker draw all over Satan before he wakes up, punishing his minions. Then he sends King KRool , Lex Luthor, Darkseid, Ganondorf, and Gruntilda Winkybunion to attack Butters! Meanwhile Butters and his pals get a new member in their team, a heroic girl named Saya, who wants to kill her evil mother!

**Castle Sunshine pt. 12**

Go through either DK Isle, Metropolis, Hyrule or Spiral Mountain.

**DK Isle**

This level is mostly based off **Donkey Kong 64**. In this level you help Donkey Kong and his pals Diddy, Tiny, Lanky, and Chunky stop King K Rool from destroying their home. Diddy gives Butters his trusty Peanut Popguns. So Butters and the gang must get to Crocodile Isle and shut off the Blast-O-Matic! With the help of K Lumsy, they get inside and fight off KRool's lackeys. Then they must battle:

**Boss: King K Rool **

This giant Kremling will try to zap you with his magic scepter! Hit him 78 times! King KRool retreats and the machine is shut off!

**Metropolis **

This level is based off **Superman: The Animated Series**. In it you must help SM stop Lex Luthor and Darkseid from taking over the city! After fighting their minions, they finally face:

**Boss: Lex Luthor**

Watch out for his ray gun and hit him 49 times! Then you face:

**Boss: Darkseid**

He'll shoot lasers from his eyes! Avoid them, and hit him 43 times! Darkseid and Lex run away!

**Spiral****Mountain**

This is based off of **Banjo-Kazooie**. In this level, you help Banjo and Kazooie rescue Bottles from Gruntilda! So Butters heads off to Gruntilda's lair, while fighting off her minions. Then they finally battle:

**Boss: Gruntilda Winkybunion**

This wicked witch will try to ram you on her broomstick and zap you. Shoot her with the Peanut Popguns 66 times! Gruntilda runs away and Bottles is rescued!

**Hyrule**

In this level based on **The Legend of Zelda**, Butters must help Link rescue Zelda from Ganondorf. After fighting his minions, they face:

**Boss: Ganondorf**

Ganondorf has a sword. Hit him 43 times! Ganondorf runs away and Link thanks Butters for his help!

After Part 11 of Castle Sunshine, Satan is furious, putting K Rool, Lex, Darkseid, Ganondorf, and Gruntilda into a pit of slime while sending Voldemort, Zorak, Loki, Ymir, and the Makuta to find Butters and kill him. He then asks his minions for ideas on how to defeat Butters. One of the villains, Gargamel from the **Smurfs, **tells him that he and Leonard Saber are cooking up a little surprise for Butters! Satan is like "Good, then it's all going according to plan!" He then lets out an evil laugh! The other villains joined in! What was that Devil up to?

**Castle Sunshine pt. 13**

Go to either Hogwarts, Great City, Yggdrasil, or Mata Nui.

**Hogwarts **

This level is mainly based on the Harry Potter movies than the books. Anyway, here's whats going on, Harry and his best friend Ronald Weasley are defending the school against Lord Voldemort and need Butters' help! After fighting his army of Soul Reavers, they face:

**Boss: Lord Voldemort**

Yes, the one whose name is forbidden to mention is trying to kill you with dark magic. Hit him 58 times! Voldemort retreats!

**Great****City**

In this level you meet Space Ghost, The Lone Ranger, Jack Sparrow, and Jar Jar Binks. They need you to stop Zorak from destroying the world. So Butters and the gang fight off Zorak's henchmen until they face:

**Boss: Zorak**

Zorak has a gun so watch out for the lasers! Then you hit him 78 times! Zorak retreats and the heroes thank you!

**Yggdrasil**

In this level, Thor and Odin have a problem: Loki and Ymir are wrecking the joint! Now Butters must stop them! After fighting their minions, our heroes face:

**Boss: Loki and Ymir**

The 2 evil brothers will try to smash you with their war hammers! Dodge their attacks and hit them 2 times! Loki and Ymir run away!

**Mata Nui **

Here you meet the Toa and Rollbar who are trying to stop the Makuta. After fighting his minions they face:

**Boss: Terrix**

He will try to ram you so be careful, When he's knocked out, hit him 89 times! Terriz and the Makuta retreat! Then Rollbar decides to join Butters' group!

After Castle Sunshine pt. 12, Satan puts all five villains into creating Heartless. He pits Tex Hex to New Texas in order to defeat Butters. Satan also summoned his brother M. Bison to Shadaloo, Frieda to Fairy Tale Land, and Dr. Eggman to Mobius, in order to stop Butters once and for all!

**Castle Sunshine pt. 14**

Go to New Texas, Shadaloo, Fairy Tale Land, or Mobius.

**New ****Texas**

Butters and the gang must help Bravestarr defeat Tex Hex. After fighting his gang of bandits, they face:

**Boss: ****Tex**** Hex**

He has two pistols so hit them 34 times! Tex Hex runs away!

**Shadaloo**

**Boss: M. Bison**

It is a VS fight between you and Satan's brother M. Bison. Just fight him until his health is down and he runs!

**Fairy****Tale****Land**

You must defeat Frieda the Evil Stepmother and her Evils. After fighting her minions Butters faces:

**Boss: Frieda**

She will try to zap you with a scepter! Beat her up 89 times until she retreats!

**Mobius**

This level is based off of Sonic the Hedgehog. In this part you must stop Dr. Eggman! After fighting off his robots, they face:

**Boss: Dr. Eggman **

He attacks you in a robot suit! So duck the lasers and hit him 45 times! Dr. Eggman runs for his life! Sonic and his pals thank you!

After the 13th part of Castle Sunshine, Satan knows the four failed villains went unlucky. Four of the villains- Chick Hicks, The White Witch, The White Bitch, and Carmen Sandiego- are summoned to kick Butters' ass. The four tell Satan that the Autobot Rollbar joined Butter's group during Makuta's punishment. Satan tells the four to stop Butters.

**Radiator Springs**

This level is based off of the Disney/Pixar movie, **Cars**. In this level, Lightning McQueen's rival, Chick Hicks, is planning to take over Radiator Springs! You must foil his plans! So after fighting off bulldozers and Chick's goons, they face:

**Boss: Chick Hicks**

This maniacal car will try to ram you, the only way to beat him is to lure him to some tacks in the road! Lightning thanks you for his help!

**Narnia**

This level is based off The Chronicles of Narnia. In the level Butters and the gang must help Aslan defeat the White Witch! After fighting her army of Wolves, Dwarves, and other minions, they face:

**Boss: The White Witch**

Just like Mr. Freeze, the White Witch will try to turn you into ice. Dodge her attacks, then hit her 34 times!

**Gnarnia**

This is an **Epic Movie **based level. In it you must defeat the White Witch's twin sister, The White Bitch, After fighting her minions, Butters faces:

**Boss: White Bitch of Gnarnia **

She will use the same attack as her sister. Only thing is she is beaten after 47 times!

**V.I.L.E. Headquarters**

In this level you must defeat Carmen Sandiego! After fighting V.I.L.E. agents, Butters faces:

**Boss: Carmen Sandiego**

Avoid her homing gun's attack and punch her 56 times!

After Part 14, King Miraz, Kahmunrah, Profion, Damodar, and Venger see and witness the punishments of the previous four villains by Satan. The King of all Evil is stripping their clothes and paint! The five go to blow up Butters.

**Castle Sunshine pt. 15**

Go to either Smithsonian, Dungeons and Dragons, Izmir or Miraz Kingdom.

**Smithsonian**

This level is based on **Night at the Museum: Battle at the Smithsonian**. In this level you must stop the evil Kahmunrah from taking over the museum and the world! Fortunately, Larry Daley is here to help you! After fighting Kahmunrah's henchmen Butters faces:

**Boss: Kahmunrah**

He is gonna attack you with twin swords! So watch out and hit him 343 times! Kahmunrah runs for his life!

**Dungeons and Dragons**

This board game/ cartoon based level is quite simple! After fighting his minions, Butters faces:

**Boss: Venger**

He will breathe fire at you! Hit him 789 times! He runs away like a coward!

**Izmir**

You must save the realm from Profion and Damodar! After fighting their minions Butters faces:

**Boss: Profion and Damodar**

These two evil doers will throw thunderbolts at you! Dodge their attacks and hit them 54 times! The two run away!

**Miraz****Kingdom**

In this level you must defeat King Miraz! After fighting his solders you face:

**Boss: King Miraz**

He is armed with a sword! Duck and hit him 45 times! King Miraz runs away!

After Part 15, the five villains draw their detention over Satan himself, who says, "A six-villain army could do best...". He sends Prince Nuada, the Dragon Emperor, Hordak, Skeletor, Tai Lung, and the INKT Corp to make Butters perish!

**Castle Sunshine pt. 16**

Go to Golden Army Cave, Cave of Darkness, Etheria, Eternia, Valley of Peace, or Chromia.

**Golden****Army****Cave**

This level is based off **Hellboy 2: The Golden Army**. After fighting golden robots and demons Butters faces:

**Boss: Prince Nuada**

Just hit him 345 times! Then he runs away!

**Cave**** of ****Darkness**

This is based off **The Mummy: Rise of the Dragon Emperor**! After fighting his guards you face:

**Boss: Dragon Emperor**

The Emperor is good at kung fu so watch out! Then hit him 3 times until he retreats!

**Eternia**

This is based on She-Ra! After fighting Hordak's henchmen, you face:

**Boss: Hordak **

He will use dark magic on you! Hit him 456 times until he runs!

**Ethernia**

This is based on He-Man! After fighting Skeletor's lackeys you face:

**Boss: Skeletor**

Skeletor is armed with a sword and scepter. Hit him 478 times until he runs!

**Valley**** of ****Peace**

This level is based off **Kung Fu Panda**. In it, Po and Shifu will teach you how to do kung fu! After that Butters goes to fight Tai Lung. After fighting off his army of wolves, gorillas, baboons, rats, Wu Sisters, and oxen, you face none other than:

**Boss: Tai Lung**

Just like The Dragon Emperor, Tai Lung is good at kung fu! So hit him 309 times! Then he retreats!

**Chromia**

This level is based on the video game, DeBlob! In this game you must help the title character stop the diabolical INKT Corp! So after fighting INKT solders you face their leader:

**Boss: Comrade Black**

This evil color hating tyrant will try to attack you in a robot suit! Hit the 4 buttons on every side to beat him! Then the INKT Corp retreats!

After part 16, the six, including the head of the INKT Corp, do the Moskau dance. Satan is furious again! He talks to Saturos, Menardi, Karst, Agito, Bowser, Hades, and Xerxes to tell them to crush Butters!

**Castle Sunshine pt. 17**

Go to Atlantis, Sparta, or the Mushroom Kingdom!

**Mushroom****Kingdom**

In this level, Princess Peach is abducted by Bowser, again… Anyway, you must help Mario rescue her! After fighting Bowser's army of Koopas, Dry Bones, and other Mario enemies you get to Bowser's castle and must face him one on one!

**Boss: Bowser **

Bowser is mighty powerful in his size and he breathes fire! In order to damage the overgrown tortoise you must hit his only vulnerable spots: his head and tail! Do these 348 times until he is beaten and retreats! Mario thanks you for his help!

**Sparta**

King Leonidas needs your help! The Persians are attacking Sparta! So head on to Xerxes' camping grounds! It won't be easy as you must fight through his solders! Then when you find his tentyou face:

**Boss: Xerxes **

He is a mighty vicious warrior! He'll try to chop you with a battleaxe! After he does a spinning attack, he gets dizzy and this is his weak point! Hit him 345 times while he is dizzy! After the battle, he escapes!

**Atlantis**

You've been sent here because Hades, god of the Underworld is going to destroy Atlantis! Fortunately, the Ruler of Atlantis is with Hercules to help you. In this level, before you face Hades, you must battle his army of skeleton warriors, demons, and:

**Boss: Cerberus**

The three headed dog will try to bite you, stomp you out, and breathe stinky breath on you!

Hit all of his 3 heads to beat him! Then you finally face:

**Boss: Hades**

This guy is from the Disney version of Hercules. He has the same attacks in Kingdom Hearts! Hit him 40 times! He retreats and Hercules gives thanks.

After Part 17, Satan makes the villains forge weapons. "Forgery?" said Abigail Craven, one of the summoned villains. "You mean forgery?" Three others- Phineas Ratchet, his mother Madame Gasket, and Dark Helmet say "We should have finished Butters off with these weapons, Abby." The four teleport to take control of three parts of Imaginationland.

Castle Sunshine pt. 18  
Go to either Spaceball City, Robot City, or the Addams Family's Mansion.

**Spaceball****City**  
In this level you must save both Princess Vespa and her home planet Druidia from Dark Helmet. With the help of Lone Starr and Barf you sneak into Spaceball City's Prison Ball! After fighting through Spaceball solders, you face:

**Boss: Dark Helmet**  
This guy will try to zap you with his Schwartz ring! Dodge it and then you hit him in the face 24 times! Dark Helmet escapes in his escape pod after you beat him!

**Addams Family's Mansion**  
This level is based off the 1991 movie. In it you must help the Addams Family get their mansion back from Abigail Craven, the movie's villain. First you must face a lot of weird monsters and henchmen. Then you face:

**Boss: Tully Alford**  
He is a good swordsman. So watch out! Hit him 345 times! After that, you head to the vault to face:

**Boss: Abigail Craven**

Abigail is armed with a book that says "Hurricane Irene" on it. If she opens the book lightning will shock you. If she closes it hit her 234 times! Abigail escapes!


End file.
